


How it Should Have Happened

by Spinneroftales



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How it should have happened, extra scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinneroftales/pseuds/Spinneroftales
Summary: Sailor Moon is a great anime, but there were some episodes that had potential for a great romantic moment that never happened. These stories are alternate ways that these scenes could have gone.





	1. Fever (Episode 78: Venus: Minako's Nurse Mayhem)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy a glimpse into my fluffy mind. I love Usagi/Mamoru more than is rational and have always felt that the original anime missed some great opportunities with them. This is the first of three short scenes that I wish could have happened in the series. I may come up with more later, but for now... enjoy!

“Now, Sailor Moon!”

Usagi gripped the Cutie Moon Rod in her hand and hefted it up, surprised at the weight of it. She didn’t usually have a problem wielding the weapon, but she had been running a fever all day and it seemed to be getting worse. When a wave of dizziness passed over her, she let out a groan, her arm dropped and she fell onto her knees, drooping from exhaustion.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, trying to brush away the sweat beading up on her forehead. “I want to do my part, but my fever just spiked again…”

The guardians all dropped to their knees beside Usagi, though Rei was the first to reach out and put her hand on her shoulder. “Just hang in there!”

“Don’t give up, Sailor Moon!” Mamoru said, bringing her attention back to him. Even though he carried Chibiusa close to his chest, his focus was entirely on Usagi and his words to her were firm but filled with the affection he had for her. “Let your energy shine, Sailor Moon. Your strong will is what I love most about you.”

Usagi flushed, unsure whether it was from the heat of her fever or Mamo’s encouraging words, but she managed to nod. With Makoto’s help, she forced herself to stand and lift the Cutie Moon Rod in her hands again. “Moon Princess… Halation!” She cried, and unleashed the power of her weapon on the Droid in front of her.

Pharmakon gasped, but wasn’t able to take more than a step away before the power of the Cutie Moon Rod dissolved her. Usagi watched as the former Droid fell into a small pile of greenish-gray dust on the floor, her friends sighing in relief as another battle came to an end. 

“Guys, could you help me down now?” Minako begged the others.

“I forgot you were still there,” Usagi mumbled as her fever began to make her head swim.

The others went to help Minako from the wall while Usagi struggled to stay upright. She stumbled to the side, but found Mamoru already there, drawing her into his side. “Mamo…” she breathed, giving her boyfriend a sleepy sort of smile. 

“Hey, Chibiusa, do you mind if Rei takes you back home tonight?” Mamoru asked the tiny girl in his arms. “I think Usagi is still sick and needs me to tuck her in.”

Chibiusa made a face and put her hand on his cheek. “I guess… just this once,” she sighed.

“Thank you for being such a big girl.” Mamoru tussled her hair and handed her over to Rei.

“Come on, Chibiusa, let’s get you in bed or you’ll get sick like the rest of us.” Rei touched the little girl’s nose with her finger and Chibiusa giggled.

Usagi watched as the other girls left, chattering with each other and the small girl that had wormed her way into their lives. She leaned into Mamo and sighed, snuggling into his cape and the heat of his body. “I had a dream about you today,” she mumbled, suddenly remembering her fever dream from that afternoon.

“Is that so, Usako?” He sounded amused.

She gave a small nod. “Yeah, we were on this really romantic date, but just as we were about to share a passionate kiss, the others showed up and then you disappeared.”

Her lips turned down into a pout as she remembered the last part of her dream and how he had fallen into a deep chasm before she had awoken. She hadn’t liked that last part. It reminded her too much of all the times she had lost him before and been unable to reach him. She wanted to focus on being together again, even though neither of them knew how long it might last.

He dropped a kiss to the top of her head a moment before he scooped her into his arms and held her weak body against his chest. “I’m not going anywhere, Usako. Not when we are finally together again.”

She gave a happy sigh and buried her face in his chest. “Do you promise, Mamo? You’ll stay with me?”

He chuckled and began carrying her out of the dispensary. “Maybe we should leave discussions about the future for another time. For now I’m just planning to get you home and back into bed so you can rest up and feel better for our date this weekend.”

She fell uncharacteristically quiet as he carried her to where he had left his motorcycle. Because she was sick, he did something he never would have dared to do otherwise and sat her in front of him so he could keep her cradled in his arms as he drove her home. The cold air that whipped around them made her shiver, and she curled herself tight against him, her lips pressed against his neck. She felt his heart race against her cheek, but she was too tired to even feel satisfaction at making him feel this way. Instead she just enjoyed the feel of his arms around her, and the rumble of the motorcycle underneath them as they sped toward her house.

All too soon, Mamoru was pulling up to the house, stopping a little ways before so as not to wake her parents, and carrying her quietly up the stairs to her room.

“Sleep well, Usako,” he whispered, brushing his lips against her forehead as he laid her in her bed and covered her up with her blanket.

“Mamo…” she whispered, grabbing his wrist before he could leave.

He turned to look at her again, and even through half lidded eyes, she could tell that he wouldn’t leave until he was sure she was all right. “What is it? Do you need something?” He dropped to his knees by her bed and took her hand in his.

“Earlier, while we were fighting the Droid, you said that my strong will is what you love most about me. Is that true?”

A smile pulled at his lips. “Are you fishing for compliments?”

“Just… say it again, that you love me? Please? I never hear it enough…” she mumbled, struggling to get the words out before her fever left her unconscious.

Mamoru gave a start, but then he graced her with that soft smile that he seemed to reserve only for her. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers with a tenderness that left her breath a little shaky. “I love you, Usako, my moon princess. I don’t think it’s possible for me to exist without loving you.”

Her stomach curled with a welcome warmth, and she struggled to hold onto consciousness for just a moment longer. “I love you too, Mamo. Forever…”

Her words were garbled but she was certain that he understood them, because before he left, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers for just a moment. It was enough to send her off to sleep with a smile.


	2. Brushing Up (Episode 108: Usagi Dancing to the Waltz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nervous that she might screw up in front of Mamoru's incredibly smart friends, Usagi slips away to brush up on her English one last time. But what if she hadn't gotten drunk? What if he had gone to look for her instead? (short drabble)

“What am I supposed to say again?” Usagi mumbled to herself, flipping through the book on English phrases she had shoved into her purse. All of the others seemed to be holding their own with the polite English conversation, but she could barely understand a word of it. 

She stepped behind the refreshment table, hiding herself behind a velvet curtain so she could study her book without opening herself up to onlookers. She was completely out of her element, and if she didn’t figure out what she was doing quick, she was going to embarrass Mamoru in front of his friends… and she couldn’t stand to let him down.

“Nice... to meat… no… meet you,” she said, the other language feeling funny in her mouth. “Nice to meet you. My name is Tsukino Usagi.”

“Usako? What are you doing back here?”

Usagi jumped, the book flying from her hands and landing on the ground at her feet. “Oh, Mamo… I was just… um…”

Her boyfriend reached down and picked up her book, glancing over the cover as he handed it back to her. “Last minute studying?” He suggested, his mouth twitching in a smile.

Her cheeks flamed in absolute horror that he had caught her. She snatched the book from his hands and shoved it back into her little purse. “Not all of us can be geniuses like you and Ami,” she pointed out, trying to cover up her frustration. Tears pricked her eyes as she mentioned her friend. “I’m sorry that I’m not more like her. I’m sure Ami wouldn’t embarrass you at times like this, unlike me who can barely get through a study session without falling asleep.”

She was whining, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself now that she had gotten started.

“You’re so smart, and you know all of these amazing people,” she cried, gesturing to the ballroom. “I don’t blame you for not wanting to bring me along, or be seen with me. Who could believe you would be dating a stupid middle school girl like me?”

Mamoru stared at her for a long moment, tilting his head to the side as if considering what she had said. “Are you finished?” He asked.

Usagi’s mouth fell open in surprise, but she managed a nod. What else was there to say?

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side, pressing a kiss to the top of her head while he was at it. “Usako, while it’s true that you may not be the kind of girl my friends might imagine me with, why should that matter?”

“Huh?”

“I admit that sometimes I’m a little overwhelmed by your personality, but it’s not what matters most. I’m sure we will have a few awkward years together before you grow into yourself, but I can never forget who you are.” His fingers brushed her jaw and tipped her chin up so she had to look into his eyes.

“Who am I, Mamo?” Usagi asked, her earlier worries washing away when he looked at her so tenderly.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “You are the future Queen of this world: Neo Queen Serenity. People will marvel at your grace, your kindness and your pure heart. So what if you're a little awkward as a teenager? I think you’re allowed to be.”

She beamed at him. “Even if I embarrass you from time to time?”

He chuckled and dragged her out onto the dance floor where he spun her into his arms. “I’m used to it by now.”

“Mamo…” Her lips turned down in a pout, and then they both laughed. What did wits matter, as long as she had Mamoru and he loved her?

Though maybe she could stand to study… just a _bit_ more.


	3. Future Wife (Episode 116: Sunny Skies After a Storm: A Friendship Dedicated to Hotaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mamoru drops off Usagi and Chibiusa after their exciting day at the greenhouse, Usagi has a few things to say...

“Hey, Chibiusa, do you mind heading inside? I need to talk to Mamo alone for a minute.”

Mamoru had just pulled up to the house when Usagi turned around in her seat and made the request. For once, Chibiusa didn’t complain at being left out. She was getting better at giving the two of them space when they needed it, and from the tension in the car, they all knew it was needed.

Usagi watched patiently as Chibiusa ran up the front walkway and disappeared into the house. Then she turned her attention on her boyfriend. “So… that was an exciting day, wasn’t it?”

He cracked a smile. “Seems like we can’t have a family outing without being targeted by monsters.”

“That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about,” Usagi admitted, feeling a flush creep up her cheeks. As certain as she was that he didn’t want to talk about what he had said at the greenhouse, she kind of _needed_ to discuss it.

Silence met her admission, just as she had known it would. Mamoru wasn't nearly as open about his feelings as she was, and sometimes his quiet hesitancy made her wonder how serious he was about them. What he had said today… well, it needed to be aired out, so she nudged him in the side to get him to respond.

He sighed and turned to face her. “We need to get your picnic basket out of the trunk.”

That had _not_ been what she was hoping to hear.

She followed him out of the car and around the back to the trunk. “Mamo… you called me your future wife,” she reminded him, as if he could possibly have forgotten. “Don’t you think we should talk about that?”

“Why?” He grabbed the basket out of the trunk and then set it in her outstretched hands. “We both know what the future holds and Chibiusa being here doesn’t exactly make it easy to ignore. Like Luna said, it’s not a big deal.”

She clutched the basket to her chest and stared into his face. His eyes were purposefully looking elsewhere, clearly eager to avoid this conversation. Her heart ached in her chest. Didn’t he realize how important this was to her?

“But it _is_ a big deal,” she argued gently, and reached out to take his hand in hers. “This is the first time you’ve ever admitted it.”

Now he was looking at her, his dark blue eyes wide and round in surprise. “That’s not true.”

“Are you sure? From the moment we got back from the 30th century, you’ve acted like none of it ever happened. Well, where I’m concerned. You and Chibiusa are attached at the hip.” She knew she sounded jealous, but she couldn’t help it. Chibiusa was his daughter in almost every way. He dropped everything to take care of her, to be there when she needed him. Apart from today, Usagi couldn’t remember the last time she and Mamoru had even been on a date. It was like he was running from the parts of his future that included her. Hearing him call her his future wife… it had been a happy little shock to her system.

“Usako…” He reached out a hand to touch her cheek. 

She leaned into his hand, letting his warmth spread through her. “The thing is, I think about it all the time: how it will feel to be your wife. I talk to the other girls about it sometimes. It’s my favorite part of our future. I just… you’ve never brought it up on your own.”

He sighed and pulled her against his chest, wrapping one arm around her to hold her body against his. “I guess I just assumed it was a given. You and I will get married in a few years and we both know that. It’s not something I even question.”

She rested her head against his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. “I suppose so… but hearing you say it was nice. It was almost like you _chose me_ today, for the very first time since we got our memories back. I liked it a lot.”

His lips twitched in a smile. “Aren’t you being a bit dramatic?”

“No. I’m really not. You know how I feel about you, right? I never hide it. But you…” she sighed. “Sometimes I’m not sure if you really want all this. I don’t want you to be with me because Endymion loved Serenity. I want you to be with me because Chiba Mamoru loves Tsukino Usagi.”

Tears pricked her eyes, and she buried her face in his shirt. She had never even _suggested_ such a thing before, but it had always been in the back of her mind. Back when he had broken up with her, he _had_ said something along those lines. The words were ingrained in her memory: 

_“I’m so sick and tired of hearing that story! Just because all of that may have happened in the past doesn’t mean I have to be with you now.”_

Even though they had eventually gotten back together, even though he had sworn that he hadn’t meant anything he had said during that time, part of her had always wondered if there had been some truth beneath that lie... if deep down he really _had_ wanted to cut the red string that bound them together. 

He let out a soft noise, a mixture of surprise and pain. She was suddenly thrust away from his body, his hands gripping her shoulders so hard she let out a gasp of her own. His eyes were boring into hers, so intense that she could feel the heat of his gaze eating away at her.

“Now, you listen to me, Usako, because I’m only going to say this once: You and I can’t change who we were. You _are_ Princess Serenity, and I _am_ Prince Endymion. Those two things are our past and our future, a constant in the universe. But do you know what else is just as constant?”

She shook her head, unable to utter a word.

“No matter who I am, no matter how many lives I end up living, I will always love you. And in _this_ life, I intend to someday marry you and make you my wife. Are we clear?” From the set of his jaw, she had the feeling that if she didn’t understand, he might continue with his intense words of love until she got it. Even though part of her was tempted to say no so she could hear him say he loved her one more time, she knew her parents were going to start wondering where she was, and she doubted they would understand the intensity of the moment happening between them.

“I love you, Mamo,” she said by way of answer.

His shoulders relaxed and his eyes grew warm again. “Good, I'm glad you understand. If you ever need a reminder again, you let me know. Now, if we have that cleared up, I’ll see you at Rei’s tonight. I’m sure the others will want a rundown of what happened at the greenhouse today.”

He began pulling away from her, and she grasped his wrist to keep him with her for a moment longer. “Before you go… can I have a goodbye kiss?”

Mamoru smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. “You really are spoiled,” he complained as he pulled away.

“What a thing to say to your future wife,” she gasped, putting her hands on her hips as she mocked him.

He just ruffled her hair and got back into his car. “I’ll see you tonight, Usako. Try not to get into trouble before then, all right?”

As he drove away she let herself smile. Mamoru was going to marry her someday. No matter what else happened, she could hold onto that knowledge of her future.


End file.
